Goten's Demonic Possesion
by Matsuri
Summary: This fic is based on Goten in his teen years so he is about 16/17. It is a mix between DBZ and one of my favourite manga films called Devilman but I am not going to give the plot away so your going to have to read it. There are also some funny bits in th


Demonic Possesion  
  
Brief note: This fan fic is based on Goten aged around 16/17. I also kept Kami in in as the guardian of Earth instead of Dende"  
  
The day was hot and the sun was beating down. Goten wiped the drips of sweat that was forming on his face when Goku lunged another attack at him. The kick hit Goten staright in the face and fell backwards with an almighty thump. Goten sat up quite quickly.  
"Hey! that's not fair dad, I wasn't ready"  
Goku smiled but was a little dissapointed that Goten hadn't reacted quick enough.  
"Your starting to get lazy!" yelled Goku. "Besides, you have to be on your guard all the time".  
Goten's sully expression turned into a deep smirk as he propelled himself along the space between him and his dad for another attack. Goku easily blocked every punch but one happened to get through his defences and clocked him right in the face.  
"Yow!", shouted Goku as he fell backwards  
"Not as lazy as you thought", grinned Goten.  
He reached out a hand towards his dad who happily exccepted it. As he pulled Goku up they both looked at each other. Both of them had cut and grazes planted all over there face, particulary Goten who Goku seemed to have the better of.   
"Lets take a break" grinned Goku.  
Goten knew that the only other thing that his dad enjoyed more then fighting was eating and he smiled as his dad hastily made his way inside the house.  
  
**************************  
  
"Is that him?" said Mina as she looked around.  
"Of course it is!" replied Quista  
She was becoming increasingly annoyed with Mina's ignorance.   
"Now that he has been located there is nothing to stop us from brining back Amon as stated in the prophecy. At last I will be reunited with him".  
Mina looked deep into Quista's facial expression. She had never seen her so full of delight. She smirked slyly to herself.  
"Make preperations to have him brought to me" ordered Quista and Mina left to do so. Quista was almost drooling with content. "Foolish mortals, once Amon has been raised there will be nothing to stop us". She clenched her fist with excitement and left.  
  
**************************  
  
"I can't believe you two!" sighed Chi Chi with a familiar angry expression. " I can't leave for two minutes without finding both of you beaten up or eating me out house and home". Goten grinned secretly to his dad who was chowing down a large bowl of rice.   
"Arghhh!" yelled Chi Chi as she made her way into the laundry room whilst mumbling a few words under her breath.  
"I think mum's really pissed this time", Goten said slyly to his dad. Goku placed the empty bowl onto the table. "Man! I'm still hungry" yawned Goku as he stretched out his arms and legs. Goten wasn't suprised. Half of the rice that Goku was eating was now resting comfortably on his shirt. Goten got up and made his way towards the sink where he filled his hands with water and started throwing it over his face. He looked in the mirror opposite and started examining all of the grazes on his face when something caught his eye. Goten had a small but unusually shaped scar on his shoulder. He had it there for as long as he could remeber but it seemed to be a bit more noticeable to him more then it usually did. It bugged him. Goten turned to his dad.  
"How did I get that mark dad?  
Goku rose up out of the chair and made his way over towards Goten.  
"Well....you got that when you was very small. Being half saiyan you wasn't exactly a quiet kid so it got you into trouble. You was running around and accidently broke a window and that's how you got that mark". Goku smiled as he began to remenice about Goten as a small boy.  
"I'm surprised that you hadn't asked me about that before actually".  
Goten paused for a moment to think. It was kind of strange that he had never thought about it before because it had been there for as long as he could remember. Goten just shrugged it off and didn't think nothing else about it.  
  
*************************  
  
Goten and Goku was lounging around the house. All of that training and eating had made them feel that they needed a well deserved break when the phone rang. Goten reached over and grabbed the phone. "Uhh....hello"  
"Hey man!", said an excited voice on the other end. It was Trunks. "I'm going to the beach, wanna come?".  
"Uhh.....ok", replied Goten and the phone hung up.  
Goten started to think to himself. "That's kind of strange, I thought trunks didn't like the water. He said he makes his hair go funny, oh well". Goten shrugged it off and got himself up. "Man! I think I really overdid it with the food this time". Chi Chi noticed Goten heading towards the door.  
"Where are you going, don't you know that you have school tommorow?"  
"Just going to see Trunks out on the beach, wont be long" and he closed the door behind him. Chi Chi was not happy about this. "That's it I give up!" and she stormed off into the kitchen. Goku had been sleeping and didn't have a clue as to what was going on until he heard Chi Chi slam the kitchen door which woke him. "Huh.....what....what's going on?". He heard Chi Chi in the kitchen talking angrily to herself. "I think it is probably best that I go back to sleep", he thought and then he collapsed again back on the sofa.  
  
*************************  
  
Goten had just arrived on the beach but it was really quiet. Even more so then usuall at this time at night. He heard a rustling in the bushes. "Trunks, that you?".  
"Yeah I'm over here"  
Goten smiled and went over, "why you hiding in the bushes for?". A tall slim figure rose out from behind the bushes. Goten looked a bit confused  
"Yeah I'm right here you idiot". and the person broke out in to a roaring laughter.  
"What the....?"  
"I can't believe you actually fell for that one, what an idiot"  
Goten was now more puzzled then ever. This strange person sounded just like Trunks. The figure came out from behind the bushes and approached him.  
"Wow! your cuter then I thought, Quista is going to pleased about that".  
Goten looked at her closely. "Who or what are you?". As she came into the light Goten noticed that she wasn't human she had....horns and a spiked tail.   
"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked her as he slowly backed away.  
"Don't you get it? I just pretended I was Trunks to get you out here". She then said something else in Trunks voice and then laughed afterwards. Goten was starting to get annoyed and he clench his fist and positioned himself into a fighting stance. "Who and what the hell do you want?".  
"Well I'm Mina loyal and faithful servant to queen of the demons Quista". She didn't feel in anyway threatened by Goten. The only word that had Goten had really heard was 'demon'.  
"Demon...?" Goten paused for a moment to think. "But there is no such thing.....is there......well I guess it would explain why she looks like she does, man this is just to weird".  
Mina continued to speak, "Quista would like to speak with you".  
Goten was really starting to freak out but tried not to show it. "Listen.....Mina I don't care who or what it is that sent you but I am not going anywhere with you got it!".  
Mina smile began to turn into a smirk, "I'm afraid you have no choice Goten because you see I was ordered to take you by force if necessary". Goten looked at her he couldn't sense any ki emitting from her or anyone else. There was no way that she could take him on. Goten smirked in response to hers. "Force is fine by me". He prepared himself to fight.  
Mina raised her hand and turned it over. Goten twitched nervously with anticipation. One small pin sized shot came form out of her wrist and it hit Goten straight in the chest. Goten didn't even see it.   
"What...what...have..you..done". Goten was finding it hard to move aswell as talk.   
Mina started to walk over to him "oh you should be out cold in about 5 seconds". Goten could feel his eyes getting heavy and he tried to fight it but it was no use and he blacked out.  
  
**************************  
  
Chi Chi was sitting on the sofa talking to Goku who was now wide awake thanks to her raving.   
"Where is he? it's 2 in the morning, I think Trunks is having a bad influence on him"  
Goku looked at the clock and began to think to himself, "it is kind of strange for Goten to be out this long, especially without a phone call". Chi Chi was starting to get worried. "I'm going to call Bulma to see if he's over there". Goku was starting to get a little worried too. "I can usually locate him telepathiclly but I can't seem to do that now".  
Chi Chi's face started to turn pale as she spoke to Trunks directly. He told her that he hadn't spoken to Goten at all that day. Chi Chi hung up the phone and turned to Goku. "I don't understand, Goten said he was going out to meet Trunks on the beach". Goku put on his shirt and got up.  
"I'll go get Krillin and then go to the beach to see if he's there, ok?". Goku used his Instant Transmission and then teleported. Chi Chi was still talikng when she realised that Goku was gone. "I wish he wouldn't do that or at least give me some warning when he does".   
  
**************************  
  
18 was in bed when Goku appeared. Goku tip toed over to the bed. "He whispered quietly, "Krillin, hey Krillin". 18 was now awake and she could sense someone walking around the room. Goku went over to shake the body in the bed. 18 could sense someone getting closer.   
"Holy shit!, he's coming this way, that's it you pervert your gonna get it". She clenched her fist and threw it straight into Goku's face.  
"Yaow!". Goku fell backwards with a loud thud.  
"You chose the wrong house this time pervert". 18 prepared to launch another attack. Goku was lying on the floor holding his nose. "Ow! Ow! Ow! I think it's broken!"  
"Huh?". 18 recognised the voice. She reached for the light and turned it on. "Goku? is that you?". She crawled over to end of her bed to look. She grinned deeply at Goku who was tightly holding his nose with both hands. She helped Goku up. She couldn't help but want to laugh. "Sorry Goku, I thought you was some pervert". She then remebered how Goku had scared the shit out of her. "What the hell were you doing in here anyway!?". Goku carefully started to remove his hand from his face. "I was looking for Krillin where is he?".  
"He staying at Roshi's today you goon, remember?".  
Goku started to remember "Oh yeah". He kept staring at his nose. 18 noticed it. "There's not even a scratch there". Goku examined it carefully "Oh well, I guess I better go, c ya". Goku prepared to use his Instant Transmission again. Just as he vanished 18 shouted "next time use the phone". She slumped back into her bed. "I don't think he heard me but wow what a punch" She giggled quietly to herself.  
  
*************************  
  
"Goten, Goten". Goten could hear himself being called. "What.....what's going on?". Goten struggled to snap himself out of his dazed state. He looked at his surroundings, "Where am I?".  
"Finally awake I see". Goten tried to focus on the slender figure approaching him but found it very difficult. She turned back to face Mina who was hiding behind her.   
"How much of that stuff did you give him Mina, I want him subdued not completely out of it!"  
"The major affects should be starting to wear off soon Lady Quista". Goten was slowly coming round. He started to focus on Quista. He started to think to himself. "How could a queen of demons look so...so beautiful". Goten was now fully awake but he found it difficult to move. He looked up to his hands to find them securely fastened with chains.   
"What do you want with me?"  
Quista became excited as Goten began to speak. She approached Goten and lightly brushed her hand down his face. "Many, many centuries ago, I along with my king, Lord Amon ruled the demon world. Our combined power was phenomenal unlike any that you have ever known. We conquered many nations in the demon world and we felt that time time had arised for us to conquer the human world. We knew that we could easily destroy it but our plans were interefered with. The guardian of Earth had learnt about our plans to rise up from the demon world and sealed off the portal which entrapped Amon so that he was neither of the worlds but was lost in the void between. I vowed to bring destruction of the Earth but without Amon I knew that it would be impossible. That was until I found an acient prophecy of Amon's return. You see..Amon can be brought back, in the body of young man who bares the symbol of Acaron. I have searched endlessy for this person and finally this day has come and on sun rise I will be reunited with my love, my demon lord Amon.  
Goten had been listening carefully and was shocked aswell as little confused. "I don't have no symbol on me, what are you talking about?". Quista sighed deeply to herself. She grabbed the sleeve of Goten's t-shirt and cleanly ripped it off.   
"That is the symbol of Acaron" She signalled to Mina. "The ritual will commenceat sunrise so make the necessary prepartions". Mina hurried away. The prospects of Amon's revival excited her. "She brushed her hand up and down Goten's face. "Stop that! your making me feel sick".   
"Not long, not long now my sweet Amon". Quista leant forward and then kissed him. Goten turned his head and then spat out. Quista smirked slyly and then left the chamber.  
  
****************************  
  
Goku was now with Krillin and they were searching along the beach for any sign of Goten.   
"It's almost sunrise Krillin, I just don't understand where he could be". Goku and Krillin landed and they were looking for signs for anywhere that Goten may have been. Krillin was looking around the beach when he called out, "Ow!". Goku quickly turned to face Krillin to find out what was wrong. "What's wrong Krillin, you find anything?". Krillin's grabbed hold of his foot and began hopping.  
"Something stuck me in my foot and it really kills". Krillin reached down and grabbed the unusal looking pin object that was stuck in his foot.  
"Wow that thing is huge Krillin" Krillin started to turn a little pale.  
"You ok Krillin? you look really pale".  
"Yeah! I'm fine, but I think my whole leg has gone numb, really I can't walk, what the hell!". Goku examined the pin needle carefully. "I think I have seen one of these before.........that's it! It was up on Kami's sanctuary let's go!". Goku started to fly when he realised Krillin wasn't there.  
"Uhh...Goku, I hate to be a bother but I don't think, I don't think that I can move". Goku flew back down towards Krillin. "Ok, I'll use my instant transmission to take us up there, it's alot quicker anyway". Krillin wasn't very fond of doing that but before he had a chance to argue, Goku grabbed his hand and teleported to Kami's sanctuary.   
  
****************************  
  
Mr PoPo was watering the flowers when Goku arrived. Goku had managed to land right on the flowers that Mr PoPo had just finished watering. "Uhhh....hehe....sorry about that Mr PoPo". Goku stepped off them and then casually laid Krillin down who was now almost completely numb. Goku was starting to get worried about Krillin. "Is Kami here PoPo?"  
"Yes Goku, bring Krillin staright this way". Goku laid Krillin down on a table when Kami approached. "What's wrong with Krillin Goku, what happened?". Goku explained to Kami how they were looking for Goten and how Krillin had stepped on one of theses unusual looking pins that he had recognised form here. Kami took the pin and started to examine it. He went out back and then returned with a pin that looked exactly the same.   
"What is it Kami?", said Goku with a puzzled expression.  
"It's a type of tranquilliser dart".  
Goku sighed heavily, "phew it's not posionous, I guess everything will be ok then Krillin".  
Kami was starting to look worried, "I'm afarid everything is not ok Goku, you see this type of dart is organic and is produced from a type of demon".  
"DEMON?!? your telling me that those things actually exist". Kami grabbed a book the shelf and openened it. He told Goku how the King of demons Amon had once tried to take over the human world but failed. He was then trapped in the void between both worlds and then died. Goku looked puzzled.  
"But if they are still in the demon world where did that pin dart thing come from?".  
Kami was a little unsure himself,"it must mean that the demons have reopened the portal but not all of the demons can cross over unless Amon was alive and to do so they would have to resserect him. Goku was now looking more confused then ever, "that's not possible though is it?". Kami flicked a few pages and opened the page to show a symbol. "This is the symbol of Acaron, it is said that Amon could be ressurected in a young man who bared this symbol, however this is only a legend". Goku looked at the symbol on the page. It looked starngely familiar. "Wait a sec! Goten has that mark on his arm". Kami became startled "WHAT! If that's the case Goten's in big trouble, YOU HAVE TO GET HIM NOW!!". Goku was starting to get even more worried, "but....but...where do I look, I have been looking for him for ages and I can't sense his ki anywhere". Kami continued to read the passage in the book. "The ritual takes place at sunrise on a large rock that is shaped like the symbol of Acaron". Goku started to panic, "THAT COULD BE ANYWHERE KAMI!!".   
Goku tore the page out of the book and grabbed Krillin's arm. "Come on Krillin we have to go now!". he then used his instant transmission.  
Kami was staring at the now defaced book, "I hope he finds him in time"  
  
****************************  
  
Goten was now being heaved along by several ox shaped demons. Being still heavily sudated he couldn't move very much and the chains on his arms wasn't helping much. Goten knew that he was starting to run out of time. He started to think to himself ."I don't want to be possesed, come on Goten think think.............I know!". He stared at one of the demons holding him. "Hey you! put me down right now you stupid freak!". The demon became very annoyed.   
"Why you.....!". He let go of the leg that he was holding and punched him hard in the face. The other demons who was helping to carry him stopped walking to watch what had just happened. Quista soon broke it up. "What the hell do you think you are doing, do not mark him up or you will have Amon to answer to. The demon bowed and apologised to her.  
Goten was a little dazed by the punch. "Damn! I barely got 5 seconds out of that".  
The demons raised Goten and then placed him on top of the rock. Quista grinned with pleasure as Mina passed her the book with the ritual in it. She quickly began to chant some words in her own language. Goten struggled to fight off the affects of the tranquilisers that he had received from Mina. "I have got to do something" he kept thinking to himself but he didn't know what. Quista was coming to the end of the end of the ritual. She picked up a cup filled with demon blood and placed it to Goten's lips. She started to force it down Goten's throat. Goten tried to resist but he didn't have the strength. He had just swalloed half a cup full when a ki beam shot the cup out of her hand.  
She turned quickly to face the person responsible.  
Goku stood there with his palm faced towards her. "Let Goten go" he said in a soft but stern voice. Quista dropped Goten's head. "Damn you Goku". She signalled to the other demons to attack him. Goku told Krillin to get Goten.   
Quista was becoming increasingly annoyed."Don't you know that us demons are immortal, you can't kill us with your pathetic energy beams". Goku nodded. "I may not be able to kill you but I could easily deform each and every one of you even moreso then you are now so unless you want to feel some real pain I suugest you back away". Krillin was now edging his way closer and closer towards Goten. He lifted Goten's head and then began to shake him. "Hey Goten, wake up buddy!". The other demons that surrounded Goten started to back away from him. Goten remained cold and limp. Quista suddenly noticed a red flash. She looked closely for another one and when she did she started to grin. "Your too late! the ressurection has begun!". Krillin and Goku had also noticed the red aura flashes that were now violently emitting from Goten. Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No, it can't be!". goku had now raced over to Goten and was trying to shake him out of it when he and Krillin were thrown backwards. Goten was now surrounded in a red light. His hair became streaked with red. Quista glared at him with excitement, "Finally Amon will be brought back to me". Goku yelled towards Goten, "you have to fight it Goten, fight it!". With a few more violent explosion there was complete calm. After the dust settled there stood Goten but he looked so different. His eyes were now a deep red and his hair was streaked with red. He was also alot musclier and was emitting a red aura. Everyone could sense his overwhelming ki. Goku and Krillin looked on, unsure as what to do next. Quista was the first one to approach him. She flung her arms around his neck and then passionatly kissed him. When Goten didn't react or respond to the kiss, Quista pulled away. She looked idly at him. "Amon, What's wrong"  
Goten looked at her and then smirked. "Thanks for the kiss but Amon isn't going to making any special appearances today". Quista look puzzled at first, then she started to angry. "That's...that's not possible!". Goten crossed his arms. "When you performed the ritual, I didn't drink all of the blood, so now I have all of Amon's power but I have retained my own conciousness. It's a shame too, I'm sure that we would have been great together". Quista's anger was turning into pure rage. She slapped him hard round his face. Her nails left a scratch mark down the side of his face. Goten didn't even flinch but smiled instead. "I love it when you get fiesty like that".  
Goku and Krillin had been watching what was happening. "Is..he a demon now Goku?". Goku was unsure himself. "I don't know, I can still sense Goten's original ki but there is something else there that has made his ki even greater". Krillin and Goku stared puzzled yet amazed at the overwhelming amount or ki radiating from his body.  
Quista was really starting to get pissed off "It's just not possible, how could it all go wrong!". She turned to face the ox demons that had accompanied her. "Kill him!". They all nodded and then went straight at Goten charging at full speed. When the first one came at him Goten put out his fist and it went straight through his chest. The demon backed off and then stared at the gaping hole in his chest. He was in pain but started to laugh it off. "You can't kill me I'm immortal!". Goten dropped his arm back down and started to smile again. "Yeah that may be so but so am I". The demon suddenly noticed the scratch on his face that Quista had given him sealed up. "Being that I am a demon now, I can kill other demons". The demon stared back at the gaping hole in his chest and then collapsed. As Goten saw the demon collapse on the floor he started to laugh. The other ox demons who were charging stopped in there tracks and looked on in horror as the other ox demon started to fall apart. They backed away and then started to flee. Goten had been watching them and sped off in the air after them. "Come on you guys, the party is only just getting started". With savage brutality Goten made quick work of all of the ox demons and they all fell to the ground.  
Goku had been watching Goten but couldn't believe it was him. "Look at him Krillin, he's so brutal but he seems to be enjoying watching them suffer, that's not like him at all". Krillin had also noticed Goten's change in personality. "Yeah! he's real arrogant too!".  
Goten landed and laughed at the pile of demons he had just killed. After examing them he looked at his arm which was now covered in demon blood. He flicked his hand to try to shake it off. "Yuk! that stuff just gets everywhere". Quista was flying up above him with Mina. "He really does have Amon's powers, urghh!". She shoved Mina towards him. "Kill him Mina! Kill him now!". Mina edged closer and closer to Goten but she knew that she stood no chance against him. She prepared herself to attack when she turned around and started to run away. Quista was watching her from above and snarled at her cowardness. "You idiot, you know better then to defy me!". Quista then launched a ki beam at her which completely destroyed. She screamed loudly as the blast errupted. Goten had been watching eagerly and when the blast settled he stared upwards to Quista. "Hmmm....not bad, it was actually kind of cool". Goten's arrogance was starting to annoy her.   
"No matter", she sighed. "She was worthless anyway, as for you, I'll show you the power of a true demon". She clenched both of her fists tightly and then raised them towards the sky. A blue aura rose around her body and continued to get bigger and bigger. Goten was starting to get excited at the prospects of a good fight and he stood by waiting for her to finish powering up. Black clouds had started to form above her and a faint tremble of thunde could be heard. When the aura around her got bigger it went purple. She screamed loudly and then an explosion went off. Goku and Krilin was wondering what was happening. "Did she destroy herself Goku?". Krillin stared at Goku horrified expression. He turned back to see what Goku was staring at. His mouth dropped. "What...what a power". Quista was now exploding with ki unlike any they had ever felt before. Her hair flowed above her face from the ki rising from her body. She wasted no time at charging straight at Goten. She kept throwing punches but Goten dodged them. He smirked at her whislt she was doing so.  
"Stop dodging at fight me!". At that same time she threw a punch and it split the rock behind Goten. She looked around angrily trying to find where Goten had gone. Goten was sitting comfortably on a rock a few several yards behind her. "Man! Are you pissed off. You should try to calm down, red really isn't your colour". This was starting to infuriate Quista and she charged at him again. Instead of dodging her this time Goten started catching her punches. She threw two punches and Goten caught them and then locked them behind his back. Quista struggled to get free when Goten kissed her. She managed to get free one of her arms and then she aimed to punch him again but Goten vanished in front of her.  
Krillin and Goku who had still been watching below were confused as to how the fight was going. "It seems that Goten is hiding a large amount of his power, but I have no idea how much".  
Quista was looking nervously around for Goten. She was looking above her when a boot hit her in the face. She came crashing down towards the ground but managed to stop herself before she hit it. She looked up at Goten who still had a cheesy grin on his face. "Sorry but I have to finish this sometime today". Quista rose up and then aimed her palm towards a small rock. She knew that she wasn't holding up well against Goten. The veins in her arm buldged as she concentrated. Goten was watching her but didn't have a clue as to what she was doing.  
"I thought that it was necessary for Amon to be here to open the portal to the demon world and lead all of the demons to this world but now I am going to do it without him". Goku and Krillin stared wided eyed as slowly the portal hole began to open and two demons managed to squeeze through. "Oh no! they are more of them coming". Goku turned to Krillin, "I think it's time we helped out ". Krillin nodded at they started attacking the two demons. Goten was now starting to look a bit annoyed wit what she was trying to do and once he saw Goku and Krillin fighting the other two demons he began attacking Quista again. Her loss in concentration caused the portal to close a little and she began fighting with Goten again. Goku and Krillin were doing great against the two demons and with a double kamehameha they floored them.   
"Hey Goku! they are not as hard to fight as they look". Goku was about to agree with him when the two demons got up again. "Damn I forgot, we can't kill them unless we are demons......eeeep!". They then continued to fight them.  
Goten was proving to be way too much for Quista and she was starting to get worried. She struggled to get up from all of the blows that she had receieved from him. With a desperate attempt she launched a massive ki beam at Goten that rocked the ground as it made it's way towards Goten. Goten didn't even attempt to block it but instead raised both of his hands above his head. A red ball of energy formed in his hands. Before he fired it he shouted to Goku and Krillin, "Get down!". Goku and Krillin ducked down and then shouted, "MASENKO..........HAAAAA!". The blast hit Quista and guided her straight towards the portal she had opened. Goten guided the beam to hit the other two demons that Goku and Krillen were fighting and they went straight through the portal. There was a moment of silence before Goku shouted upwards towards Goten. "You have to seal the portal Goten". Goten landed and went over to inspect it. Goku stare at the unusal person walking past him. He thought to himself. "I wonder if that's still him in there, he's just so different". Goten looked over at the portal and then faced his palm towards it. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Goku and Krillen looked intensely at him as Goten struggled to close the portal. The aura around his body glowed red as he went into deep concentration. The portal slowly closed up and then vanished. Krillen and Goku sighed deeply. Goten opened his eyes which were now a pale red. He stumbled backwards a few steps and then collapsed. Goku and Krillen rushed over. "Goten! Goten!". Goku was really starting to worry. He tilted his head and Goten's eyes opened. They were now a faint pink.   
"Look at him Krillen, I don't know what happened!".  
"He'll be just fine Goku". Goku and Krillen turned round startled yet comforted by the familiar voice.  
"Kami!"  
"Goten will be fine, he's just a little drained that's all"  
Goku was still a little worried about the the permanent affects of what happened to Goten. He questioned Kami about it. "When Goten changed he was different, he was so violent....". Krillin interupted him, "yeah he's real arrogant too". Kami made his way over to Goku and Goten.  
"It's because he melded with the demon Amon, even though Goten has mangaged to keep his own conciousness he still has retained some of his personality.  
"WHAT! you are telling me that he is going to be like this forever!". Goku started to imagine what it would be like. Kami shook his head "the affects should only be temporary because he didin't drink all of the blood". Goku sighed "phew!". Goku wiped his head and then picked up Goten. "I'd guess we'd better get you home then Goten before Chi Chi completely loses it, besides you have school tommorow". 


End file.
